O Leilão dos Solteiros
by animearts
Summary: [Concurso Nacional de Fics 2006]Participante Mel Ao Sol


O Leilão dos Solteiros

Por Mel ao Sol

O salão principal de Hogwarts estava decorado com esmero aquela noite. No centro dele havia uma passarela de mármore negro em forma de L, que saia de trás de uma cortina grossa de veludo verde escuro no local mais elevado, onde antes ficava a mesa dos professores. Essa seria uma noite muito especial. Iria acontecer O Primeiro Leilão de Solteiros de Hogwarts.

O Teto encantado que antes exibia uma noite calma e estrelada agora pipocava com fogos de artifício dignos do Ano Novo em Copacabana. O Leilão Iria começar.

A maioria das velas foram apagadas e as que sobraram contribuíam para criar uma atmosfera exótica. Uma música começou a ecoar pelo salão:

_Dumbledore vem ai... laiá laiá laiá, Dumbledore vem ai..._

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - Palmas irromperam por todo o lugar quando o diretor do colégio, Alvo Dumbledore saiu de trás da cortina.

-Cinco Galeões! - Gritou alguém, não se sabe se foi Madame Pomfrey ou a Professora Sprout.

-Obrigado, eu me sinto lisonjeado, mas não sou eu que estou a venda. Bom, antes de mais nada quero avisar que as garotas menores de 16 anos não vão poder comprar nenhum solteiro.

Vaias foram ouvidas pelo salão.

-Gostaria de lembrar que as placas que você receberam são enfeitiçadas então basta se manifestarem que ela acenderá. Agradeço mais uma vez a todas as alunas, ex-alunas, professoras, mães e outras que aceitaram participar, também a J.K. Howling que cedeu seu Cast para nós e avisar que toda a nossa renda será revertida para o fundo de proteção ao autor de fan fic, esses pobres cidadãos que escrevem historias com personagens de outras pessoas e por conseqüência, não faturam nada em cima deles. Por isso mesmo vamos usar dinheiro trouxa. O que me lembra de agradecer também ao banco Gringotes, que montou hoje mais cedo uma banca aqui no salão para efetuar a troca do dinheiro. E antes que vocês estranhem, nossos cobiçados solteiros se produziram com esmero só para vocês mulheres descontrolad...Apaixonadas, cada um escolheu sua roupa por isso não nos responsabilizamos pelo que pode acontecer.

-Então... Vamos começar! - Dumbledore levantou os braços e as poucas luzes se dirigiram para ele. Poderia ter usado o feitiço " Sonorus" mas ele achou que um microfone com a "ponta" vermelha era mais Style.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - Gritos foram ouvidos por todo o salão. No escuro a mulherada se soltava mesmo.

-E a noite já vai começar com uma promoção... Eles são ruivos... eles são altos...Eles são gêmeos, mas não são Flávio e Gustavo! Podem entrar Fred e Jorge Weasley!

Fred e Jorge entraram. Se achando o máximo. Os dois Usavam o uniforme do Colégio mesmo e desfilaram pela passarela soltando beijos para a mulherada que gritava de se acabar.

-Tira a roupa! Tira a roupa!

-Calma, Calma, - O Professor Dumbledore estava realmente se divertindo, parecia Silvio Santos zanzando pela passarela e fazendo gestos de paciência para o auditório.

-Então, quem vai iniciar? Quem vai dar o primeiro lance pelos gêmeos?

-Cinco dólares!

-Cinco dólares para Angelina Jonson... Quem dá mais? Vamos lá garotas! Eles não estão mais na escola, agora são bem sucedidos homens de negócios. E tem mais! Eles são dois, quem curte fetiche tem um prato cheio nas mãos, não que eu esteja sugerindo nada, mas... Trinta dólares para Emilia Bulstrode! Quem dá mais?

-Quem dá mais peloamodedeus! - Fred tomou o microfone das mãos de Dumbledore e apelou para o público como se estivesse no programa de Márcia. Dessa vez Deus não respondeu, nessa fic ele não se mete, até porque, o alter ego dele está na platéia se descabelando junto com todas as outras mulheres.

-Trinta e cinco!

-Trinta e cinco para Hermione Granger, quem dá mais?

-o0o-

-Segura o Rony! -Harry gritou de trás da cortina. Do outro lado ninguém notou nada, uma mão sacudiu as cortinas furiosamente sendo afastada por outras mãos, mas tudo foi abafado pelo barulho que o publico fazia quando Jorge tirou a gravata vermelha e dourada e jogou para a galera enquanto Fred passava a sua como uma toalha por entre as pernas.

-o0o-

-Sessenta dólares!

-Sessenta dólares para Angelina novamente. Dou-lhe uma, duas, três! Vendido!

Angelina e Parvati se cumprimentaram. Haviam feito uma vaquinha. Angelina ficava com Fred e Parvati Patil com Jorge.

-Muito bem, muito bem... -Continuou Dumbledore enquanto os gêmeos mais as duas compradoras saiam pela passarela e atravessavam a cortina. - O Próximo solteiro já é um homem feito. Ele é um bruxo muito poderoso. Seu ponto alto são seus cabelos negros e uma tatuagem no braço. Gostaria de chamar para vocês garotas... Severo Snape!

A cortina foi aberta e Snape, com uma cara de poucos amigos, foi praticamente empurrado para a passarela. Uma risada estrondou de lá de trás e um "Sirius cala a boca!" foi abafado pela música que começou a tocar.

_...Rhythm is a dancer..._

Snape não estava usando sua habitual capa preta. Quer dizer, estava, mas quando foi empurrado para o palco, já apareceu usando uma camisa de gola alta verde musgo e uma calça cinza grafite, quem transfigurou suas vestes não se sabe, mas poucas pessoas na escola sabem transfiguração tão bem para isso...

-Vamos lá Severo, desfile para nossas amigas!

-Tira tudo! - A platéia estava descontrolada.

O professor Snape havia decidido não colaborar com a palhaçada. Parou e cruzou os braços.

A mulherada enlouqueceu... Quem não tinha notado que ele era alto e até que era forte notou quando viu o contorno dos músculos pela camisa justa, ( tá pensando que carregar e mexer caldeirão é moleza é?) e até que aquele ar de "eu odeio o mundo" tinha seu charme. Sem falar nos cabelos caindo por cima de um lado do rosto.

-Dez dólares!

-Dez dólares para Pansy Parkinson! Quem dá mais, quem dá mais? Eu por um acaso já disse que Severo estudou as técnicas milenares de tantr... Snape deu um trompaço em Dumbledore.

-Vinte e cinco!

-Vinte e cinco para Narcisa Malfoy.

-o0o-

-Segura o Malfoy Rony!

-"Petrificus Totalus!" Tabroff! (onomatopéia)

-o0o-

-Quarenta Dólares!

-Quarenta dólares para a srta. Pince! Vamos lá minha gente... Quero ver animação!

-Cinqüenta e dois!

-Cinqüenta e dois para Hermione Granger! Snape suspendeu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Hermione com ar de surpresa. Ela deu de ombros e piscou para ele.

-o0o-

-Não Rony, Não solta as pernas do Drac... tabroff Alguém segura o Rony!

-Me larga lobisomem!

-o0o-

-Setenta e dois dólares!

-Setenta e dois para a Professora McGonagall, alguém dá mais? Dou-lhe uma... duas...e três, vendido para Minerva McGonagall!

McGonagall segurou Snape pelo braço e foram saindo, ele ainda olhou para Hermione por cima do ombro e ela fez um sinal de "depois agente conversa" para ele.

-Muito bem... A noite promete minha gente! - Dumbledore pedia animação ao povo. - Os solteiros estão só esquentando...

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - A platéia gritava.

-Pode entrar o próximo solteiro, pode entrar, pode entrar... Neville Longbottom!

Neville entrou e a mulherada foi ao delírio, (cá entre nós, quando é que elas não vão? ) Ele havia adotado o look Clark Kent, que combinava perfeitamente com o jeito meio atrapalhado dele. Usava uma calça preta, camisa social branca e uma gravata vermelha que combinava com a cor da rosa que ele segurava. O cabelo penteado para o lado deixava uma mecha cair pela testa, um charme total.

-Fofo!

-Me chame de Lois Lane!

-Me chame de Lagartixa!

-E então? Eu ouvi um lance? - Dumbledore caminhou até Neville e colocou uma das mão no ombro do rapaz para faze-lo caminhar pela passarela.

-Cinco Nuques, ou melhor, cinco Dólares!

-Cinco dólares para Gina Weasley! Mas alguém se habilita?

-o0o-

-Me solta Remo! Esse leilão é uma sem-vergonhice!

-Não foi o que você falou quando foi convidado para desfilar. - Disse Draco ainda com a cabeça meio tonta.

-A reputação da minha família está sen...

-"Mudus Totalus"- Draco apontou sua varinha para Rony que ficou mudo e gesticulando impropérios.

-o0o-

-E então moças e senhoras... Neville é um rapaz romântico, do tipo que adora mandar flores. - Nessa hora Neville em um momento único de total cara de pau, cheirou a rosa que trazia, deu um beijo nela e atirou na platéia no melhor estilo Roberto Carlos. Tumulto!

-Trinta Dólares! Gritou Pansy que havia dado um tapa nas fuças de alguém para apanhar a flor.

-Trinta dólares para Pansy Parkinson. Mais alguém? Neville é um ótimo aluno em Herbologia, e caso a professora Sprout se aposente tem muitas chances de ocupar o lugar dela. - A professora Sprout que já ia dar um lance razoavelmente alto se ofendeu e fechou a boca.

-Trinta e dois!

-Trinta e dois para Susan Bones! Mas alguém? Dou-lhe uma...

-Cinqüenta dólares!

-Cinqüenta dólares para Pansy Parkinson! Mais Alguém? Uma, duas, três! Vendido para Pansy! Venha pegar seu prêmio!

-Cansei de Bad Boys! -Falou Pansy dando o braço a Neville toda melosa. - Agora só quero saber de amor e carinho. O que acha?

-Um belo casal! - Comentou Dumbledore enquanto os dois saiam pela passarela. Agora o próximo solteiro... Ele tirou um pergaminho do bolso e deu uma checada na lista. - Ah, sim...Muito bem.

-Nosso próximo solteiro andava sumido, Mas nós o trouxemos de volta, especialmente para vocês direto de St. Mungos. Quero uma salva de palmas para Gilderoy Lockheart!

Lockheart entrou sorrindo e acenando. Já estava recuperado da perda de memória e agora ganhava a vida, e muito dinheiro, escrevendo livros de auto ajuda. Seu trabalho mais conhecido era: "Como eu venci o medo de ser um fracasso e agora sou um sucesso." Mandava vários beijos para a platéia que estava em polvorosa, principalmente a ala das mães e professoras.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Dez dólares!

-Dez dólares para Molly Weasley!

-o0o-

Tabroff 

-Harry! O Rony desmaiou!

-Para de rir e me ajuda Malfoy!

Tabroff, tabroff 

-Draco! Você deixou ele cair de propósito!

-o0o-

-Vinte dólares!

-Vinte dólares para Srta Pince! Alguém dá mais?

-Vinte e seis dólares!

-Vinte e seis para Narcisa Malfoy!

-o0o-

-Eu sou adotado. -Falou Draco sentando-se em um canto emburrado.

-Onde eu estou... -Rony começou a se levantar.

-o0o-

-Trinta e cinco dólares!

-Trinta e cinco dólares para Hermione! Alguém dá mais?

-o0o-

tabroff 

-o0o-

-Quarenta dólares!

-Quarenta dólares para a Madame Pomfrey! Alguém dá mais? Dou-lhe uma... Duas...Três! Madame Pomfrey, pode subir aqui por favor?. -Gilderoy ajudou-a a subir e os dois saíram de braços dados pela passarela. Dumbledore ainda ouviu ela dizer algo como: "Agora você vai aprender a fazer direito uma poção Esquelesce..."

-Muito bem meninas... Já querem parar?

-NÃO!

-Eu não ouvi-i! - Ele levou a mão em concha ao ouvido e se inclinou na direção do publico.

-NÃO!

-Então vamos dar segmento ao nosso leilão... Com vocês, o mais querido professor de defesa contra artes das trevas que nós tivemos...Remo Lupin!

Professor Lupin passou pela cortina visivelmente constrangido. Usava uma calça marrom e um mocassim da mesma cor. Um blusão preto de mangas compridas com os dizeres " Expectro Patronus" em prateado. Os cabelos claros estavam presos na nuca e ele usava um cavanhaque muito bem feito, o que deixava-o com uma aparência mais jovem.

-Gostoso! - Gritaram Marcelinha e Jamilinha juntas. ( Para quem não sabe, Marcelinha é o alter ego lindo, adolescente e totalmente Mary Sue da autora. )

-Remo Lupin é um homem sério, que gosta de ler e de sair para jantar fora...

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Me jante seu lobo!

-Deixe eu ser sua chapeuzinho vermelho!

-E eu a vovozinha!

-E eu os três porquinhos!

-E para quem tem algum receio por ele ser um lobisomem, posso dar de brinde para a felizarda que ficar com ele, dois frascos de poção Mata Cão.

-Vinte dólares!

-o0o-

-Me diga que não foi a Hermione... -Rony pediu.

-Não. - Falou Harry. - Foi a mãe do Draco.

-ELA NÃO É MINHA MÃE!

-o0o-

-Trinta dólares!

-Trinta dólares ali, para...

-o0o-

-Me diga que não foi a Hermione...

-Não, foi a ...CHO!

-o0o-

-Trinta e cinco!

-Trinta e cinco para a Professora Sprout! Alguém dá mais? Lembre-se que com ele ao seu lado você nunca mais terá problemas com aquele bicho-papão inconveniente, eu ouvi quarenta?

-Cinqüenta e cinco dólares!

-Cinqüenta e cinco dólares para Narcisa Malfoy, dou-lhe uma...duas...Três! Vendido para Narcisa Malfoy, a viúva mais cobiçada do mundo mágico! Pode subir aqui Narcisa.

-o0o-

-Draco, sua mãe comprou o Lupin.

-ELA NÃO É MINHA MÃE CACETE!

-o0o-

-Continuando aqui... -Dumbledore sacudiu a varinha para chamar a atenção da platéia que ovacionava o beijo que Narcisa tinha tascado em Lupin assim que subiu no palco. - O próximo solteiro...

Ele foi interrompido por uma explosão seguida por nuvem de fumaça vermelha. Um homem bem magro, vestido de negro, com os cabelos compridos que ninguém sabia se realmente eram cabelos ou uma peruca, um rosto que não parecia mais humano, lábios finos e sem forma, maçãs do rosto proeminentes e um nariz que parecia com o de uma cobra apareceu na passarela. Somente seus olhos não eram vistos pois estavam cobertos pela aba de um chapéu também preto.

-MICHAEL JACKSON! -Gritou alguém n platéia.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Michael! Michael! Michael!

-Eu não sou Michael Jackson! - O homem atirou o chapéu longe e seus olhos vermelhos brilharam de indignação. Eu Sou Lorde Voldemort! Tenham mais respeito!

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ih, Fora! Ih Fora! Ih Fora!

-Calem a boca suas descontroladas! Eu vim aqui porque nenhum leilão estará completo sem a minha magnânima presença...

-Chuta que é macumba! Chuta que é macumba! Chuta que é macumba! - A platéia empolgada já achava que estava no programa do Ratinho.

-Silêncio! - Dumbledore pediu batendo com a varinha transfigurada em um porrete na beirada da passarela. - Eu detesto dizer isso, mas ele tem razão. Nós estamos fazendo um leilão beneficente aqui. Não podemos esquecer dos pobres autores de fan fic que nós estaremos ajudando com o dinheiro arrecadado. E que, qualquer ajuda é bem vinda. Agora, como essa abominação aqui do lado ninguém vai querer comprar, eu proponho uma outra coisa. Que ele mande sua essência, Tom Riddle para representa-lo. Esse pode, não pode meninas?

-PODE!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Voldemort sumiu e em seu lugar apareceu Tom Riddle.

Moreno, alto, com seus dezoito anos e por que não dizer lindo mesmo. ( O que diabos ele fez para ficar com aquela cara de cobra é que ninguém sabe.) Ele usava uma calça preta justa e uma suéter com o brasão da Sonserina na frente. Tom sorriu e piscou para a platéia, que na mesma hora esqueceu que ele era Voldemort mais novo e começou a entoar o mantra " Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão" em sua homenagem.

-Aplausos para o nosso solteiro! - Dumbledore pediu.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Eu ouvi um lance? - Dumbledore agora pulava de um lado para o outro. Já tinha passado do estágio de Silvio Santos para o de Liminha.

-Quinze dólares!

-Quinze dólares para Gina Weasley!

-o0o-

-Gina! - Harry e Rony se levantaram.

-Ele não era amigo dela? -Draco caçoou. - Começa assim...

-Cala a boca Malfoy!

-o0o-

-Alguém mais? Lembrem-se moças, ele pode ser Voldemort mais novo, mas, quem sabe, com muito amor e carinho ele não mude seu jeito de ser? Não é isso o que sempre acontece com o sr. Draco Malfoy nas fics?

-Vinte dólares!

-Vinte dólares para Susan Bones. Dou-lhe uma...

-Trinta e quatro dólares!

-Trinta e quatro para Cho Chang.

-o0o-

-Cho? Nossa, meu maior inimigo levando uma das minas que eu tô afim.

-O nome disso é ironia cruel. - resmungou Rony com mau humor.

-Qual é a outra? - Draco quis saber, a Gina? Padma Patil?

-Não. E não vou dizer quem é, se não é capaz de dar azar e ela comprar você.

-o0o-

-Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três. Vendido para Cho Chang. Pode vir buscar seu prêmio querida.

Cho subiu toda alegre e saltitante e o D.J. que não podia perder essa oportunidade tocou:

_"...Japa, Japa Girl, in Brasil... Green Hair, Purple Hair..."_

-Só a nível de esclarecimento... - Cho começou a falar com as mãos na cintura, (por cima é claro, das de Tom, que já estava grudado nela.) - Eu NÃO SOU JAPA! Sou CHINA, CHINA GIRL seus analfabetos! -depois disso ela saiu toda alegrinha com Tom Riddle a tiracolo. - Vamos papito...

Dumbledore checou novamente o pergaminho com os nomes dos participantes, tomou um gole de água que o seu elfo doméstico assistente, chamado Roque, trouxe e se dirigiu para a platéia.

-Agora calma, calma meninas... –. – Chegamos a uma parte muito especial do nosso leilão. Quando o aviso do evento foi posto no mural mágico da escola, vocês colocaram na nossa caixinha de sugestões de solteiros o que gostariam de ver aqui hoje. Então, para satisfazer o público, eu chamo uma convidada especial. Com vocês... Oda Mae Brown!

Silêncio na platéia. Uma mulher entrou no palco. Era negra, baixa, com um jeito de andar engraçado, parecendo uma mistura de Pato Donald com Tina Tunner. Ela usava uma túnica dourada que chegava a ser cegante e uma espécie de chapéu da mesma cor, quase desaparecendo no meio dos cabelos cheios.

-É aquela mulher do filme Gosth! –Alguém da platéia identificou.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Oda Mae deu um sorriso enorme e com falsa modéstia, agradeceu dizendo que não precisava.

-Sra. Oda Mae, por favor, pode ficar aqui ao lado sim? – Dumbledore indicou o local e ela se dirigiu para lá no seu caminhar "aqui tá raso, aqui tá fundo". Roque trouxe um banco alto e ela se sentou assumindo uma posição de lótus, ou o melhor que se pode conseguir em cima de um banco desses.

-Aviso a platéia que vocês podem fazer o barulho de sempre que isso não vai atrapalhar nossa amiga. Ela é uma profissional...

-o0o-

-Sei... – Falou um homem alto meio loiro e bonito, de calça jeans e camisa vermelha parado ao lado da mulher.

-Sam! Não me atrapalhe! Sabe quanto o velhote tá me pagando? Esse tal de galeões é de ouro, OURO! Fique calado sim? – Ela sorriu para Dumbledore, que havia se voltado para ver com quem ela falava, ( Ao que parece só ela via, ou ouvia o tal de Sam ) e voltou a posição de lótus.

Ela se concentrou e pouco depois, do teto encantado, veio descendo devagar, um facho de luz clara e brilhante, repleta de estrelas azuis que piscavam devagar. Quando o facho de luz atingiu o palco um rapaz apareceu no centro da luz.

Era muito bonito, as feições angelicais, cabelos castanhos meio compridos e cheios de cachinhos. Alto e forte, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Usava uma calça jeans simples, uma camisa branca de mangas curtas e estava descalço.

O DJ atacou...

_Oh my-y love... My darling…_

-Com vocês meninas… Nosso querido e saudoso… Cédrico Diggory!

-o0o-

-Que? – Harry correu até a cortina sendo seguido de perto por Rony e Draco.

-Vixi, a mulher é macumbeira! – Draco exclamou batendo três vezes em um pedaço de madeira. –Te esconjuro, cruz-credo!

-Era só o que faltava! – Rony conseguiu ficar com um humor pior do que o que já estava quando viu as mulheres da platéia praticamente babando pela aparição. – Concorrência do além-túmulo...

-o0o-

-E então senhoras e meninas? Cédrico dispensa apresentações. Era um dos nossos mais queridos alunos, não era a toa que ele era da Lufa-lufa. Um ótimo jogador de quadribol e foi um dos nosso representantes no torneio tribruxo. Foi então mais uma vítima do Michael Jackson, como vocês sabe ele não pode ver um garotinh...

-EU NÃO SOU O MICHAEL JACKSON E NEM GOSTO DE GAROTINHOS!

-Perdão, perdão... – Pediu Dumbledore sem um pingo de arrependimento. – Mas posso dizer que a morte lhe fez bem meu rapaz... Olhe só como está bonito, espadaúdo... –Dumbledore suspendeu o braço do rapaz mostrando os músculos dele.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Seja meu Gasparzinho!

-Venha assombrar minha cama!

-Me chame de Demi Moore!

-Eu ouvi dez dólares? – Dumbledore perguntou aproveitando os ânimos exaltados da platéia.

-Dez dólares!

-Dez dólares para Gina Weasley!

-Vinte dólares!

-Vinte dólares para Marcella Britto!

-Vinte e cinco dólares!

-Vinte e cinco para Anna Abot!

-Trinta dólares para Hermione Granger! Alguém mais?

-o0o-

Harry prendeu o riso. Draco riu abertamente da cara de Rony que puxou a varinha do bolso da calça. Os dois se calaram.

-o0o-

-Trinta e cinco dólares!

-Trinta e cinco para Marcella Britto, mais alguém?

-Quarenta dólares!

-Quarenta dólares par... Um momento, um momento... – Dumbledore se abaixou para ouvir o que seu elfo, Roque, que momentos antes havia entrado esbaforido no palco, dizia. A criaturinha cochichou algo no ouvido do diretor de Hogwarts que deu um sorriso satisfeito.

-Cédrico já foi vendido!

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – A platéia não gostou nem um pouco da história.

-Vendido para a Murta que geme! Pode vir buscar querida. Ele é todo seu!

A Murta chegou flutuando. Estava assistindo o leilão sentada em um dos lustres. Só que quem esperava ver o fantasma de uma garota com cara de débil mental, de marias-chiquinhas e parecida com a Chiquinha do programa Chaves se espantou. A murta estava diferente. Enquanto a mulherada gritava por Cédrico ele conversou um pouco com Sam, você sabe, o amigo da Oda Mae, e ele deu uns toques a ela, do tipo, fantasmas não precisarem de óculos, poderem alterar suas roupas e formas com o pensamento, coisinhas básicas...

E a murta gostou da idéia. Se livrou dos óculos, soltou os cabelos e mudou o uniforme que usava, desde seu encontro com o basilísco, em um mini vestido justo com botas de cano alto. Um visual meio anos setenta, mas ainda assim muito bonito. Pelo olhar de Cédrico ele também havia aprovado.

-O que foi? – Ela perguntou para a platéia muda de espanto. – Todo mundo cresceu, eu resolvi fazer o mesmo. Alem de tudo vocês não sabem a bundinha linda que Cédrico tem. Eu sei, já vi moooooito! Ou você acham que eu vivia no banheiro dos monitores porque?

-Ham-ham... –Dumbledore chamou a atenção para a sua pessoa. –Sua proposta de abandonar o banheiro feminino ou qualquer outro, parar de gemer e assombrar o colégio, seguir na direção da luz e de quebra levar com você esse "tranca rua" está de pé Murta? – O diretor perguntou colocando o microfone em frente a Murta que sorria enlevada para Cédrico.

O "tranca rua" em questão era o poltergeist Pirraça, devidamente contido e acoplado em um receptáculo de armazenagem, gentilmente cedido pelos Caça Fantasmas. ( eu odeio pirraça! )

-Sem problemas. – Ela pegou Pirraça das mãos de Dumbledore e depois aceitou a mão que Cédrico lhe oferecia. Os dois saíram flutuando, subindo pelo facho de luz que havia voltado.

_Oh my-y love... My darling…_

-o0o-

-Não falei que era macumbeira! – Falou Draco se benzendo. Ele, Harry e Rony espiavam pela cortina o desenrolar dos fatos do além-túmulo, como diria Rony. – Dumbledore provavelmente vai aproveitar e fazer a sessão do descarrego aqui no colégio.

-Cala a boca Malfoy! – Falou Harry, mas por via das dúvidas se benzeu também e deu três batidinhas discretas na madeira.

-o0o-

-Vamos continuar com a parte especial do nosso leilão, com a ajuda de nossa amiga Oda Mae – Que dessa vez foi aplaudida com bem mais entusiasmo...- Que entre o nosso próximo solteiro, no caso viúvo, não, viúvo não... Ah, deixa pra lá!

O DJ liberou os primeiros acordes da opera Carmina Burana.

O solteiro pareceu surgir das sombras. Escoltado por duas criaturas que pareciam também ser feitas de sombras. Elas vieram deslizando silenciosamente, deixaram o solteiro no centro do palco e voltaram para as trevas de onde tinham saído com um gemido estranho.

-o0o-

-Draco, é o... – Harry começou a dizer.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Faça de conta que eu não existo certo?

-o0o-

-Lúcio Malfoy... – Dumbledore se aproximou do homem loiro parado no palco. – Você não ia ser convidado para participar no nosso primeiro leilão dos solteiros, mas como houve muitos pedidos, resolvemos te dar outra chance, você aceita?

-Aceito professor. Eu agora quero ser um novo homem. Já vi que mesmo sendo bonito e gostoso eu só me dava mal nas fics, agora vou seguir o exemplo de meu filho, mudar de lado e ser disputado pela mulherada. Me aguarde Sirius Black!

-Sabia decisão Lúcio. –Dumbledore deu dois tapinhas no ombro do outro e se voltou para a platéia. – Moças e senhoras... Com vocês e para vocês... Lúcio Malfoy!

Malfoy estufou o peito. Usava vestes negras, calça e camisa social, uma capa de veludo negro com o feixe prateado. Os cabelos loiros estavam penteados para trás e presos na nuca com uma fita também de veludo negro.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-U-tê-rê-rê! U-tê-rê-rê! U-tê-rê-rê!

-A-ha, u-hu, Lúcio Malfoy é nosso! A-ha, u-hu, Lúcio Malfoy é nosso!

-Gostoso! Vitaminado! Sereio! – Gritaram Marcelinha, Jamilinha e Hermione que havia se juntado a elas duas. As três terrivelmente empolgadas.

-Tio, aperta o vinte para mim! – Gina gritou também empolgadíssima e Rony atrás da cortina escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-E então minhas colegas de trabalho? Quem vai dar o primeiro lance? Reparem só no belo solteiro nós temos aqui, sim, porque não estar mais casado é ser solteiro, ( e se não fosse... se alguém desse uma chegada na casa dos gritos agora ia ver coisa que até, com o perdão do trocadilho infame, Deus duvida! Casa dos gritos era realmente um bom nome no momento...) 1.90 de altura, cabelos loiros compridos, olhos azuis e uma excelente forma física ( subentende-se super sarado! ). A excelente academia de ginástica da mansão Malfoy era muito bem comentada no mundo mágico! Quem vai dar o primeiro lance?

-Cinqüenta dólares!

-Cinqüenta dólares para Marcella Britto! Quem dá mais, quem dá mais?

-Cinqüenta e cinco!

-Cinqüenta e cinco para a professora Sprout!

-Sessenta dólares!

-Sessenta dólares para Madame Hooch!

-Sessenta e cinco dólares!

-Sessenta e cinco para Susan Bones! Quem dá mais, quem dá mais?

-Oitenta dólares!

-Oitenta dólares para a professora Vector! Dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas... dou-lhe trê...

-Espere um pouco sim? – Uma voz ecoou pelo salão.

Novamente o facho de luz veio descendo com luzes cintilantes, estrelinhas e tudo mais. Quando tocou o palco duas mulheres apareceram no centro dele. Uma era baixinha, loira, com os cabelos cacheados na altura dos ombros e os olhos azuis. Usava um vestido amarelo em estilo antigo com uma faixa negra na cintura. A outra era mais alta, tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos, descendo pelas costas até a cintura, seus olhos eram grandes e dar cor violeta e ela usava um vestido azul celeste também em estilo antigo.

-Sou Helga Hufflepuff. – A loira disse sorrindo.

-E eu sou Rowena Ravenclaw. – A outra acrescentou.

-Ohhhhhhhh! –Ecoou a platéia.

-Viemos aqui fazer uma oferta por ele. – Helga lançou um olhar muito interessado em Lúcio. – Podemos, não podemos professor?

-Oh sim, claro! – E ele era besta de negar algo a duas dos fundadores de Hogwarts?

-E a platéia permite?

-Sim! – Estavam todas tão extasiadas com a visão que ninguém teve coragem de recusar.

-Bom... – Ela continuou. – Nós oferecemos em troca do simpático ali, revelar a existência de uma câmera secreta...

-Não seria câmara? – Hermione perguntou da platéia.

-Não garota enxerida. É câmera mesmo. Instalada pelo Michael Jackson...

-EU NÃO SOU O...

-CALA A BOCA! – A platéia gritou em coro.

-Como eu dizia antes de ser indelicadamente interrompida... Instalada pelo Michael Jackson por toda a escola. Ele tencionava transformar Hogwarts no maior reality show dos últimos anos. A Big Casa dos Artistas no Limite da Sedução, cá entre nós, um nome terrível não acham? Nós damos a localização das câmeras e em troca ficamos com o sr. Malfoy. Sabe como é... O Gryffindor e o Slytherin andam tão chatos ultimamente...

Dumbledore, que não queria ver as imagens do colégio em rede mundial, nem tão pouco espalhadas pela web, aceitou a proposta. Enquanto Helga foi se colocar ao lado de Lúcio segurando no braço que ele gentilmente ofereceu ( você concebe isso? Ai... tá calor aqui não? ), Rowena foi até o diretor e entregou a ele um pergaminho novinho em folha.

-Esse é o mapa do escroto. Feito pelo próprio Michael. Mostra a localização de todas as câmeras espalhadas por Hogwarts. Você só precisa trocar nele com sua varinha e dizer: - Black or White!

Dumbledore agradeceu e Rowena se dirigiu para onde Helga e Lúcio estavam. Pegou no outro braço dele e os três subiram flutuando pelo facho de luz.

-Muito bem...Muito bem... – Dumbledore entregou o pergaminho a Roque e se voltou para o público. – Vamos agradecer a nossa amiga Oda Mae! –Ele se dirigiu até ela e eles apertaram as mãos. Ela aproveitou para cobrar logo o que ele lhe devia pelo fornecimento de ectoplasma para o leilão e depois saiu acenando para o povo.

O DJ aproveitou para mudar a musica. agora tocava It's Raining Men, uma versão super-turbo-dance-balroom-remix, e a mulherada da platéia acompanhava em coro enquanto dançavam totalmente enlouquecidas em uma cena digna da boate Gloss de Edson Cordeiro, Hermione transfigurou algumas pulseirinhas de néon para o pessoal e tudo mais.

Dumbledore alisou suas vestes que também eram vermelhas para combinar com o microfone, respirou fundo, fez um sinal para o DJ segurar a música e então reiniciou apesar do protesto da mulherada.

-Pode entrar agora o solteiro Olívio Wood!

Olívio pisou no palco e a mulherada se descabelou geral. As meninas mais novas que não puderam participar do leilão xingaram o diretor até a nona geração dele, claro que não foram ouvidas em meio a balburdia feminina ao redor.

-Ai,Aiaiai! Aiaiaiaiaiaiaia! Em cima, em baixo, puxa e vai! E vem! E vai! E vem!

-Olívio, tesão, bonito e gostosão! – Olívio deu um tchauzinho tímido para elas. Uma calcinha passou voando por sua cabeça.

-Aê "mulhegada," Vamos com Calma! - Pediu Dumbledore chutando discretamente o objeto voador de dono não identificado para trás. - Isso aqui não é o show do Vando! Ha-ha-ê-Hi-hi!

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Desce aqui Olívio!

-Tira a ca-mi-sa! Tira a ca-mi-sa!

-Issa! Nuca me diverti taaaaaanto!

-o0o

-Nossa... O nível está baixando... –Rony resmungou e Harry e Draco concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

-o0o-

-Muito bem, muito bem... Olívio é um ex aluno nosso. Foi durante muito tempo o capitão do time da Grifinória, e agora está sendo cotado para técnico de um time muito especial. Em breve vocês terão noticias dele... Quem vai querer, quem vai querer?

-Vinte dólares!

-Vinte dólares para Hermione Granger.

-Vinte e cinco!

-Vinte e cinco para Gina Weasley! Quem dá mais, quem dá mais?

-o0o-

Ninguém falou nada. Rony estava em pé com a varinha em punho e com cara de que iria Avada Kedravar o primeiro que abrisse a boca. Mas se alguém chegasse perto de Sirius, que estava deitado em um canto, na sua forma de cachorro, aguardando sua vez, ouviria uma risada fina de cachorro parecida com a de Rabugento

-o0o-

-Quarenta dólares!

-Quarenta dólares para Madame Hooch! Alguém mais? Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe Três! Vendido!

-Dá-lhe minha tia! - Alguém gritou dá platéia enquanto ela subia no palco.

-Não é nada disso suas sem vergonhas! - Ela ainda tentou se explicar. Não preciso nem dizer que não adiantou. Ela saiu com Olívio que olhou resignado, mais ainda assim sentido, na direção de Gina.

Dumbledore voltou para o centro do palco limpando seus óculos de meia lua na roupa.

-Bom, moças e senhoras, o nosso leilão já está começando a caminhar para o final...

-Ahhhh!

-Mas ainda temos algumas surpresas para vocês essa noite, por isso preparem seus corações e suas carteiras também... E que entre o próximo solteiro!

-Eeeeeeeeee!

-Ele é alto, ele é o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, ele é o melhor jogador de xadrez de Hogwarts, depois de mim é claro, ele também é ruivo. Com vocês, o carismático...Ronald Weasley!

-o0o-

-Carismático? - Rony reclamou antes de passar pela cortina.

-Para mim isso é coisa de crente... - Falou Harry

-Ou de boiola...-Completou Draco.

-Half! - Latiu Sirius concordando.

-Vão se catar...

-o0o-

-Eeeeeeeee!

Rony pisou na passarela com visível mau humor. Estava usando uma calça cinza simples mais de corte bonito e uma camisa laranja do Chudley Cannons. O cabelo estava já meio despenteado por causa das várias vezes em que ele passou a mãos nervosamente por eles lá atrás e no pulso tinha uma pulseira de couro que ficavam um charme no braço forte que ele tinha.

-Gostoso Weasley! -Gritaram Marcelinha e Jamilinha juntas novamente e Rony segurou um sorriso. Era amigo das duas, inclusive de Jamili que tinha assumido a vaga de Angelina no time da Grifinória.

-Cinco dólares! - Falou Jamili.

-Dez dólares! -Marcella completou.

-Dez dólares para Marcella Britto! Alguém dá mais?

-Hermione olhou para elas e Marcella fez um sinal com quem diz "se mexa minha filha!" Afinal já dizia Jafar: "Quem acha é o dono Abubu!"

Rony olhou para Hermione e fechou a cara. Ainda estava magoado pelo comportamento dela.

-Cinqüenta dólares! - Gritou Hermione subindo no palco antes mesmo que Dumbledore se manifestasse. - E ai de quem der mais que eu! Falou ela puxando a varinha. Como ninguém ia brincar com a melhor aluna de transfiguração do colégio ( vocês lembram da roupa de Snape?) ela saiu com Rony pela passarela. Discutindo como sempre...

-Agora com vocês, um dos melhores partidos de Hogwarts. - Dumbledore assumiu seu posto e se voltou para a multidão de enlouquecidas. Ele é loiro, ele é forte, um mestre em poções, elogiado a todo momento pelo professor Snape. Com vocês... Draco Malfoy!

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Draco afastou as cortinas e entrou na passarela. Usava um terno bem cortado de fina lã negra, uma camisa de seda na cor verde da Sonserina, uma gravata dois tons acima do da camisa. Até mesmo os sapatos estavam impecáveis, lustrados até brilhar. Os cabelos loiros, agora meio compridos estavam jogados displicentemente para o lado, o que quebrava o tom sério da roupa e dava um charme total. Mas o ponto alto da sua aparência estava no sorriso torto e sensual que ele trazia nos lábios. ( ninguém notou que eu amo Draco...)

-Lindo!

-Gostoso até a alma!

-E então meninas, que vai dar o primeiro lan...

-Dez dólares!

-Dez dólares para Gina Weasley!

Draco suspendeu uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu para ela.

-Trinta dólares!

-Trinta dólares para Marcella Britto, quem dá mais?

Draco piscou para ela. A morena era linda realmente...

-Trinta e cinco!

-Trinta e cinco para Jamili Trocoli. Alguém mais?

-Sessenta!

-Sessenta dólares para Emilia Bulstrode! Mais alguém?

-Sessenta e oito dólares!

-Sessenta e oito para Lilá Brown.

-o0o-

-Gina Weasley, faça alguma coisa!

Gina se voltou para ver quem tinha falado e deu de cara com a garota do sétimo ano que havia oferecido trinta dólares por Draco. Marcella era seu nome se não estava enganada, já haviam conversado algumas vezes na sala comunal.

-Co...como?

-Você não vai comprar o Draco?

Gina ficou vermelha. -Eu queria, mas não tenho tanto dinheiro quanto a Pansy, a Cho, você ou a Emilia.

-Que Pansy ou Cho que nada! Ninguém gosta da Pansy. Ela só aparece para fazer papel de galinha, de boba ou de paty burra. A Cho-xôxa? com Draco? Nem em sonho...E a Emilia, cruzes!Ninguém merece.

-o0o-

-Setenta e dois dólares!

-Setenta e dois dólares para Emilia Bulstrode! Alguém dá mais?

-o0o-

-E você? - Gina arriscou a perguntar.

-Eu sou o alter ego da autora da fic. Eu amo o Draco, ele é lindo! Eu só não o compro porque estou em um projeto maior, e você é a única, desse bando todo de loucas que aparecem nas fics, para quem eu libero ele. Acho que é por causa do cabelo, eu amo cabelos vermelhos, se bem que na capa do livro dois ele eram cacheados e foi quando eu achei lindo, ai alguém achou de dizer que eram lisos e cabelo ruivo liso para mim é o fim da picada, mas isso não vem ao caso... Eu já li a maioria das fic que tem você dois, tem uma que você se mata que me deixou três dias sem dormir...E depois de tudo isso você me diz que não vai comprar o Draco? Nada disso! - Marcella colocou um maço de dólares na mão de Gina que olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados. - Agora vá lá e mostre que, depois de mim é claro, é você que tem que ficar com Draco Malfoy!

-o0o-

Marcella sorriu com ar de missão cumprida quando ouviu Dumbledore anunciar:

-Vendido para Gina Weasley! Suba aqui e pegue seu prêmio Gina!

Gina subiu e de lá de cima, antes de sair toda satisfeita de braços dados com Draco, deu um tchauzinho para Marcella, que acenou de volta do meio do povo.

-Mais um! Mais um! Mais um! - A Platéia digna de uma arena da Roma antiga gritava com vontade.

_We Will, We Will Rock You!_

-O Próximo concorrente...-Dumbledore tentou ser ouvido em vão.-O próximo concorrente vai despertar paixões entre vocês. Ele tem aquele cara de brabo que a mulherada adora. Os cabelos meio sem corte e a barba por fazer são o seu charme. Ar de injustiçado e desprotegido. Seu animal preferido é o cachorro, seu hobby, motocicletas. Há quem diga que ele é o clone do Aragorn. Com vocês... Sirius Black!

A cortina se abriu e Sirius entrou. Um sorriso sexy nos lábios. Segurava no cós da calça com o dedão, naquela pose típica de homem que sabe o que faz e como faz, se é que vocês me entendem, Usava uma calça jeans novíssima e uma camisa preta de mangas curtas que deixava o braço (e que braço) a mostra. Jogada nos ombros displicentemente estava a preferência internacional, uma jaqueta de couro de dragão ultra, super, fashion, que deve ter custado os olhos da cara.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Gostoso!

-Tira a roupa!

-Me coma!

-Meninas, meninas! - Dumbledore tentava acalmar os ânimos. - Vamos começ...

-Dou tudo o que tenho!

-E isso é exatamente quanto senhorita Marcella Britto?

-O que você imaginar, - Marcella, uma bela moça de 17 anos da Grifinória, (se bem que ela preferia Sonserina) no alto dos seus 1.80 de altura, 65 kg, com os cabelos castanhos anelados e compridos, subiu no palco e caminhou até o Diretor.

-Sabe como é, sou o alter ego da autora da fic... - Cochichou ela. - Tenho carta branca.

-Mas srta. Marcella... O leilão... - Dumbledore ainda tentou argumentar.

-Me venda logo para ela Alvo!

-Mas ela é muito nova Sirius... - Dumbledore lançou mão da primeira desculpa que lhe veio a cabeça. Afinal Sirius Black era um dos trunfos do leilão, tinha que demorar um pouco mais para ser vendido.

-Isso é discutível, - Marcella falou. - Mas já não prestava atenção em Dumbledore, seu olhar estava cravado e Sirius que não fazia por menos media a garota de cima a baixo. - Me dê um papel e uma caneta que eu resolvo o problema e...

-E quem liga? - Sirius falou se aproximando. - Você pensa que eu não reparei em você quando vinha visitar o Harry moça?

-o0o-

-E eu que pensei que ele vinha só me ver... - Harry reclamou. -E ainda por cima pega a outra mina que eu tô afim...

-o0o-

-Vendido, vendido! Dumbledore falou enquanto a distancia entre Sirius e Marcella ainda era suficiente para essa fic poder ser lida por menores de 17 anos.

-Não sabia que eu valia tanto. - Ele falou oferecendo o braço a ela.

-Vamos ver se vale mesmo... - Ela sorriu e ele deu uma gargalhada.

-Minha moto está lá no pátio. Tá afim? perguntou ele com a voz rouca.

-Só se for agora... - Marcella entregou uma procuração de livre acesso ao seu cofre, em Gringotes, a Dumbledore e saiu de braços dados com o todo gostoso, todo poderoso, todo maravilhoso, e...er, bem, voltando...

-Marmelada! Marmelada! Marmelada! - A platéia gritava.

-Silêncio – Dumbledore voltou a usar o porrete. -Não posso fazer nada, ela pagou, então levou... - Ele entregou a procuração a Roque que a toda hora vinha receber o dinheiro arrecadado e levar para Hagrid que preferiu tomar conta do caixa a fazer papel de idiota no palco.

-Com você, o ultimo solteiro da noite...

-Ahhhhhhhhh.

-Infelizmente é verdade, a não ser que vocês queiram que eu chame o Michel Jackson de volt...

-EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO SOU O MICHAEL JACKSON! - Uma voz ecoou pelo salão.

-Heheheh. Perdão, o Senhor das trevas de volta... Querem?

-NÃO!

-Então vamos lá...

-Ele é moreno, Tem olhos verdes,e para a mulherada que curte... uma cicatriz. É o melhor apanhador que esse colégio já teve, e derrotou o senhor das trevas! Com vocês... Harry Potter!

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Harry entrou meio constrangido por ser o ultimo. Usava o uniforme de quadribol da Grifinória e antes de entrar havia passado os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos em uma tentativa inútil de abaixa-los. Agora eles estavam arrepiados o que o deixava com um ar desleixado que era um charme total.

-Hey, hey, hey! Harry Potter é o nosso rei! - A platéia ovacionou e Harry deu um sorrisinho tímido.

-Me apanhe seu apanhador!

-Gostoso! - Gritou Jamilinha, agora só, já que sua melhor amiga, a essas alturas, estava encarrapitada na garupa de Sirius Black, a caminho só Deus sabe de onde.

-Pronto, já gritaram, já se esbaldaram, agora vamos aos lances! Quem vai fazer a primeira oferta por Harry?

-Quinze dólares!

-Quinze dólares para Susan Bones! Quem dá mais?

-Vinte e oito dólares! - Gritou uma mulher que não estava participando muito, mas que, escondidinha no canto do salão, se divertia a rodo com tudo aquilo.

-Vinte e oito dólares para...J.K.Howling?

-Isso mesmo.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - A platéia toda irrompeu em aplausos em homenagem a ela inclusive Harry e Dumbledore.

-Obrigada, eu não mereço...- Ela disse humildemente.

-Ela merece! Ela merece! Ela merece! – A platéia cantou e J.K. acenou mandando uns beijinhos.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta J. K.? – Dumbledore pediu. - Porque quer comprar o Harry?

-Bom...Primeiro para ajudar aos autores de fan fic que prestigiam meu trabalho e dois porque o Harry não tem mãe, então como eu o criei, agora vou adota-lo. Tudo bem que minha intenção era comprar Sirius Black, mas alguém foi mais esperta que eu.

-Continuando...Quem dá mais pelo Harry? - Dumbledore fez sinal para o garoto se aproximar. - Ele não é mais um menino, olhem só esses bíceps, tríceps, trapézios e deltóides! E tem mais... Se vocês nunca voaram e querem sabem como é, garanto que o Harry aqui terá o maior prazer em ensinar, não é Harry? - Dumbledore piscou cafajesticamente para Harry que ficou da cor dos cabelos de Rony.

-Trinta dólares!

-Trinta dólares para Emilia Bulstrode!

-Trinta e cinco!

-Trinta e cinco para Lilá Brown!

-Quarenta!

-Quarenta, Bulstrode!

-Cinqüenta!

-Cinqüenta, Lilá! - E Dumbledore apontava de uma para a outra na maior empolgação.

-Cinqüenta e oito!

-Cinqüenta e oito!

-Sessenta!

-Sessenta!

Quando Dumbledore, na sua empolgação do mundo todo, parou de identificar quem estava dando os lances Harry fechou os olhos e rezou para qualquer entidade superior que no momento estivesse disposto a ouvi-lo que não fosse Emilia que o comprasse.

-Sessenta e cinco!

-Sessenta e cinco!

-Oitenta!

-Oitenta!

-Duzentos!

-DUZENTOS! - Dumbledore gritou no mesmo tom que Galvão Bueno usava para dizer "Ronaldinho!" Quem dá mais? Ninguém? Dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas... dou-lhe Três! Vendido! Pode subir aqui e pegar seu prêmio minha querida!

-Ai Deus! - Pensou Harry. Se sua contagem estava certa, quem havia comprado sua pessoa era mesmo Emilia Bulstrode. -Ninguém merece...-Suspirou abrindo um dos olhos devagar para ver seu triste destino subir ao palco.

Harry prendeu a respiração. Não era Emilia que estava no palco. Não mesmo. Era uma garota loira e linda. Tinha os cabelos compridos cortados em camadas e os olhos verdes, um pouco mais escuros que os seus. Era quase da sua altura, o que deveria dar 1.70 já que ele tinha 1.83. E o sorriso mais lindo que ele já viu. Mas foi justamente esse sorriso que o despertou. Conhecia essa garota. ela era do time da Grifinória também... Jamili, a nova artilheira!

-Não me reconheceu de cabelos soltos Harry? - Ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Na...não. - Confessou ele empurrando os óculos para trás.

É que Jamili só jogava com os cabelos enrolados em um coque no alto da cabeça. " Esse maldito vento destrói todas as minhas células capilares. Fico cheia de pontas duplas!" E agora vendo a garota com eles soltos Harry não estava acreditando. Se o loiro do cabelo dela não fosse mais escuro um pouco ele poderia até dizer que ela era meio Veela.

-E então? -Ela sorriu. - Você vai me fazer voar agora ou quer deixar para depois?

-Co...como?

Jamili, que nunca foi de muita enrolação, puxou Harry pela gola da camisa e tascou-lhe um mega-super-ultra-hiper beijo. A reação dele foi só colocar as mãos em volta da cintura da garota e puxa-la mais para junto de si, enquanto ela passava os braços em torno do seu pescoço.

-E assim, nós encerramos aqui o primeiro Leilão dos Solteiros de Hogwarts! – Dumbledore se inclinou para a platéia. -Espero que vocês tenha se divertido tanto quanto eu essa noite. Mas antes de irmos embora eu vou pedir ao nosso grande amigo que de uma canjinha para nós...Com você, Michael Jackson cantando seu grande sucesso... Bad!

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÂO SOU O F$#&#$&UTA DO MICHAEL JACKSON!

_...Who's Bad!_

Dados e Detalhes exigidos:

1 Disclaimer

Personagens: J.K. Howling.

2 Seu nome completo.: Marcella Almeida Brito

3 Idade. 28 anos

4 Contato de e-mail : Nick-name principal / pseudônimo que usa em suas fics.: Mel ao Sol

6 Estado em que reside.: Bahia

7 Categoria da Fic:. Shot Fic

8 endereço de blog/site: http/ 


End file.
